fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lyn
Lyndis, also called Lyn, is one of the three heroes of the game Fire Emblem for the GameBoy Advance. She is first met at the beginning of the tutorial section of the game. She is the central character for the tutorial and one of the main characters for the main game. Story Lyn was born and raised on the plains of Sacae by her parents, Hassar - Chieftain of the Lorca tribe, and Madelyn. To the Lorca, her name was Lyn, but when alone with her parents, she was called Lyndis, the name of her maternal grandmother. Lyndis' parents were killed when the Taliver Bandits attacked her tribe six months before Lyn's Story begins, along with many others of her tribe. Less than ten Lorca, including Lyn. Lyn wanted to protect and lead her people, but the remaining Lorca would not follow a woman. One day, Lyndis finds a young tactician lying unconscious on the Sacaen plains, near to where she lives alone. She takes the tactician (the player) back to her home where she cares for them until he/she regains consciousness. After a skirmish with a couple of bandits near her home, Lyn decides to leave Sacae with her new friend and companion to travel in order to become more experienced in the art of fighting in order to avenge her people. As the pair pass through the largest town in Sacae, Bulgar, they encounter a pair of Lycian Knights: Kent, a man with a serious manner and strong sense of discipline, and Sain, a ladies man. They tell her they were sent by Lord Hassar, the marquess of Caelin, to find his granddaughter of 18 years, Lyndis, who was named after the Lord's late wife. Lyn's striking resemblance to her mother, the marquess's eloped daughter, reveals her identity to Kent. Lyn and the player go with them to meet the grandfather she never knew about. They stop to pray the shrine of the Mani Katti, a sacred Sacaen sword, near Bulgar for a safe journey. After saving the shrine's priest from bandits who wished to steal the sword, Lyndis is granted the honour of touching the sacred blade. It reacts to her touch and the priest tells her that the sword has found its rightful owner and that Lyn must take the sword with her. Lyn doesn't feel worthy, but accepts. The tutorial progresses with Lyn gradually collecting allies to form "Lyndis's Legion". She travels to Caelin and, with the help of her band of mercenaries, saves her grandfather from the machinations of her malevolent great-uncle Lundgren. One year later, in the events of the main game, Caelin is assaulted by the canton of Laus; Eliwood leads his army to Caelin and helps her and her men to reclaim the castle. She then joins Eliwood's party as a main character. Super Smash Brothers: Brawl In the epic fighting game that will eventually be released on the Wii, Lyndis will appear as an Assist Trophy. When summoned, she will run in the direction she is facing and slash her sword at any foes she passes by. Category:CharactersCategory:Playable charactersCategory:Characters that have appeared in Super Smash Brothers